FoReVeR
by NekoKags1292
Summary: SongFic. by Chris Brown. A story of dance,of passion, and love. These two lovers display on the dance floor what others may say is only seen in movies...InuKag REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Inuyasha nor Forever by Chris brown but I do own his CD he he**

**My first song-fic and one-shot so enjoy people it took me a while to do this. ooh and listen to the song it helps believe me!!**

Music blared through the speakers and the smell of sweat and … arousal could be known throughout the large building, and he relished in it. This is what he lived for; well this and his beautiful mate. Nothing could break his cheery mood and he was going to show it, the only way he knew how. Dancing.

It's you and me

Moving at the speed of light

Until eternity, (ooh)

Tonight is the night

You join me in the middle of ecstasy

He swiftly moved passed the large crowd of dancers and made his way to the center of the dance floor, where he was quite known. Once the other dances realized his presence, they cleared out of the little circle and made room for the determined and absolutely best dancer this and any other club had came to meet.

Feel the melody

And the rhythm of the music

Around you, around you

Ima take you there, ima take you there

So don't be scared I'm right here baby

We can go anywhere, go anywhere

But first it's your chance

Take my hand baby

Once he was left alone on the floor, he started to show off all he had, moving his body fluently to the music of the beat, break-dancing as good as possible and of course earning a few cat-calls and whistles from the ladies as he did so. Too bad he was already claimed by another. Speaking of his one and only, he had sensed her presence a while ago and knowing her she would be just as drawn to the music as he was.

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gone be me, you, and the dance floor

'Cause we only got one night

To double your pleasure and double your fun

And dance Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

Just as he thought, she made her presence physically know to him as she challenged him to dance. Chuckling to himself, he whole heartedly he agreed to her challenge, giving all he got to challenge his mate and show her why she had fallen for him in the first place. He didn't know she had the same thought in mind as he accepted.

Feels like we're on another level

Girl feels like our loves intertwined

We can be two rebels

Breaking the rules

Me and you

You and I

She strutted up to him seductively and placed her hands on his shoulders as she swayed her hips to the beat, maintaining eye contact as she did so. He smirked and joined along with her little 'act' equally moving his hips to meet the beat of hers as he closed the space between them; earning him a small gasp from his mate.

All you gotta do is watch me

Look what I can do with my feet

Girl, feel the beat inside but

Mama you can take the front seat

I just need you to trust me

Girl (girl) it's like now

She smiled inwardly at the close distance between the two and quickly but gracefully moved out his grasp to dance on her on, ignoring the calls and whistles coming from the men, and focusing on her mate. She turned around and dipped to the floor, bringing her leg around to make contact with the other as she popped up, twisting in a full circle inches away from her mate.

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gone be me, you, and the dance floor

'Cause we only got one night

To double your pleasure and double your fun

And dance Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

He smirked as he stepped away from her, brought his right leg up to his face, pushed back and successfully completed a front flip as he landed on his hands. He the took this opportunity to show off more, as he open and closed his legs, wrenching one hand to his side, while the other laid flat across the ground as he hopped towards her; only a few seconds away from her, he quickly back away from her sliding on his head (A/N Careful not to hurt the dog ears Yasha)

It's a long way down

We're so high off the ground

Sending for an angel to bring me down

Girl where did you come from

Got me so undone

She moved towards him flirty-like and turned her back towards him as she grinded into him, gaining a very pleasurable groan from a certain golden-eyed hanyou. He dropped his playing hard-to-get plan and reluctantly joined her in the pleasure of grinding, as the song slowed its pace. He turned her chin towards him and gazed into her brown eyes lovingly, all thoughts of why he loved this woman rushing back to him, instantly.

Gaze in your eyes

Got me saying,

What a beautiful lady

No ifs, ands, or maybes

I'm releasing my heart

And its feeling amazing

There's no one else that matters

You love me and I won't let you fall girl

Let you fall girl (Ooh)

He smirked at her smiling face and carefully dipped her down to the floor, careful not to drop her-like that would happen- as he dipped his head in for a deep and serene kiss of love; one fighting for dominance, while the other fought for power. (A/N Guess which is which)

Ooh, ooh

I won't let you fall

Let fall you fall

Yeah…yeah

It's like I waited my whole life

For this one night

It's gone be me, you, and the dance floor

'Cause we only got one night

To double your pleasure and double your fun

And dance Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

He released his love from his lips as they moved to tickle her neck with his breathe. Silently he whispered, "I will you love you always and forever Kagome"

Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before saying, "And I love you too Inuyasha now and forever"

Inuyasha had enough as he once again captured her lips with his as they joined once again in a passionate and love-filled kiss that sent them both to heaven and back. After the kiss was finally broken the two lovers continued to dance their hearts out on the dance floor, which will soon be the second most memorable dance of their lives.

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever

I Hope you guys enjoyed it and make sure you review I would love to hear your opinion!! remember no flamers this Was my first one!

XOXO

KagsYash12

Out Dueces


End file.
